


How To Turn A Bad Boy Into A Fanboy

by charlesdk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, bottom!Derek, so much fluff i'm gonna puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles owns a comic books store and Laura's son is a huge fan of Spiderman. It was only a matter of time before Derek stepped foot in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Turn A Bad Boy Into A Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work and honestly not very proud of it, but I decided to upload it anyway.

“Lahey!” Stiles passed Isaac by the desk, hands full of a box. “Quit slacking off. There's costumers waiting.”

“Sure thing, boss.” The sarcastic tone in Isaac's voice was annoying but something you quickly became used to. Especially when you were sarcastic yourself.

Stiles Stilinski was the owner of a little comic book shop in the middle of Beacon Hills. Granted, it wasn't nearly as successful as it could have been if he promoted it more, but he was fine with it as it was.

It wasn't really anything special. At least not to anyone but himself. And maybe Danny, a little. Stiles had bought it about 5 years ago from the owner of the place, who had had a hair salon there before. Apparently, he had had an epiphany and bought the place out of pure instinct and he thought he was gonna live the dream and become rich from owning a comic book store.

He was 22 at the time and thought it was a brilliant idea. His dad and anyone he knew did not. But after a month, _Stilinski's Comic Vault_ was up and running and Stiles had zero regrets. 5 years later and he was satisfied with his life for the first time in a very long time.

Stiles ran the store by himself for the first year and only just barely made enough to pay for his rent. But after Isaac Lahey, an old friend from high school, came in one day, begging for a job and a place to stay, the Stilinski/Lahey duo made cash on selling comics after Isaac took the initiative and started telling the online geek community about the store.

During the third year, Danny Mahealani joined the gang to take care of their inventory and other numbers stuff, because neither Isaac nor Stiles had ever been good at numbers.

Since then, things had been going pretty smooth.

“Excuse me.” There was a tap on his shoulder that had Stiles turning around and face a young guy (12, probably?) with his hands full of different Superhero comic books. “Where's all your DC comics?”

Stiles turned and pointed down to the wall opposite them. “Right down there, buddy.” The guy nodded then left and Stiles was back to work; putting the new issues down to their rightful place.

It was pretty quiet – for about 5 more minutes before he heard Isaac's voice nearing.

“Let me just talk to my boss.” And then he was grabbed by the neck, which had him wincing.

“Ow ow, what the hell, Isaac? Are you trying to get me to fire you?”

“You wouldn't dare fire me, Stilinski. Also, guess who's here.”

“I don't know, Santa Claus?”

Isaac rolled his eyes dramatically, gave a quick glance over his shoulders and then looked back at him. “No, Erica Reyes.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment. “Wasn't she the girl with epilepsy back in high school?”

“That's her. And guess what? Puberty really paid off because she looks like a freaking gorgeous runway model now. Oh, and she's here, asking about the job opening.”

“Seriously?” Stiles didn't waste a second to turn around to get a look for himself. And it took him a second to spot the blonde woman standing with her arms crossed under her breasts and a smile on her lips, her eyes locked onto him immediately. “Holy shit,” he squeaked out because that did not look like the Erica Reyes he knew in high school.

Like the clumsy and awkward idiot he was and always had been, Stiles tripped over his own feet on his way over to the counter but somehow managed to not fall on his ass. If he just ignored that he almost did, maybe Erica wouldn't mention it. “Heeeeey, Erica.”

“Hi, Stiles. I see you haven't changed one bit since high school.”

… Crap, so she did notice. “Psch, why would I go changing?” He cleared his throat and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. By paper, it was the back of the latest order paper. “So, consider yourself hired. Just write down your full name, address, phone number and email address and Danny will put you into our working schedule. He'll probably be calling in just a couple of days.” He was quick enough to remove the “any idiot can be a cashier”-line that his brain so brilliantly thought was a good idea before it came out of his mouth.

Smiling that creepily sweet smile again, Erica grabbed the pen, wrote down all the things rather quickly and then left.

“Well,” Stiles murmured once she left, glancing at Isaac next to him. “Guess we'll be having a lot of horny teenage guys in here from now on.”

“Including yourself.” Isaac waggled his brows at him.

Stiles was a mature adult, so of course he responded in a mature way.

By throwing the Chinese take-out box on the counter at Isaac.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

“Danny!” Stiles waited until Danny's head popped out from the room above the stairs, a room he never went up to because it was Danny's place.

“Yeah?” A piece of red candy was hanging from the side of Danny's mouth. How could the guy eat candy and still have a freaking six pack?

“Mind closing up tonight? Stilinski night and I'm already late.”

“Sure thing, but you owe me pizza on Friday then.”

“Deal. You'll get your meat special on Friday. See ya!” And then out the door he was.

Stiles had had the same car ever since he was 16 and it was a miracle it hadn't broken down yet. Especially considering it was a piece of crap car; a jeep, CJ-5 model, he had called Roscoe because what guy didn't name their car? Every single time he managed to get the motor running, he thanked the Gods that he didn't have to walk everywhere because despite being 27, he was still a lazy teenager by heart.

Lucky for him, Beacon Hills wasn't exactly that big of a town. So the drive to his dad's place took only about 5 minutes. The walk would have taken 15, maybe 20 considering his habit of daydreaming and getting lost in his own thoughts.

Stiles didn't even bother knocking when he finally arrived and had parked Roscoe. His dad knew he was coming, so why bother?

“Daddy-o, what's for dinner?” he called as he slipped out of his jacket and hung it up.

“Pizza. Also, you're late and I'm starving.” So was Stiles so there was no hesitation to sit down after giving his dad a hug hello and they started eating.

“Next time, I'm bringing a salad for you.”

“Stiles, you trying to make me eat healthy was cute when you were 16. Can you just let me eat a couple slices of pizza in peace without being lectured by my own son, who, by the way, also doesn't eat all that healthy?” Papa Stilinski raised his brows and gave his son a judging look, a slice of pizza already on its way into his mouth.

“Not true,” Stiles murmured around a bite of greasy pizza. “I'm not as unhealthy as I used to be. Besides,” he swallowed the bite, “I'm just trying to keep you alive for a while longer.”

“And I appreciate that but I need the occasional junk food.”

They fought over Papa Stilinski's diet for another few minutes before that conversation was dropped and another was picked up.

“So, anything exciting happening in your life?” his dad asked before taking a sip from his glass of water. At least it wasn't whiskey anymore.

“Not really. I live a pretty damn boring life, dad.” Stiles paused for a moment, then shrugged and reached out for another slice. “Well, I did hire a new person.”

“Oh yeah? Who'd you hire?”

“Erica Reyes. Remember her? Used to go to high school with her. The epilepsy girl.”

His dad nodded a couple of times. “Right, her. I remember her. Melissa mentioned her a couple of times. 'Parently she wasn't good at taking her medication.”

“She seems pretty fine now though. And by fine, I mean holy shit puberty did a great job at making at least one person seriously hot. I mean, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm totally 99.5% gay, I'd be all ov-”

The Sheriff raised a hand, his head already shaking. “Stiles, never tell me that much about the people you want to have sex with. I never want to know.”

“Fine, fine. I won't give you any details about my imaginary sex life.” Stiles fell silent for a whole second where he hesitated. “But I wanna hear about your totally real one. How're things with Melissa?”

Ever since he was little and first met his best friend for life Scott, he knew his dad and Scott's mom had a thing for each other. The day they met for the first time, just a couple of years after Stiles' mom died of cancer, there was just something between them. That spark between them was just one of the many reasons why Scott and Stiles became friends, then best friends and then brothers. Maybe, just maybe, if their parents could just get married, they would become actual brothers. Who knew.

Papa Stilinski sighed, putting his glass down onto the table. “Stiles, for the last time, just because you and Scott have this crazy idea that Melissa and I are together does not mean it's true.”

“Dad, come on. I'm not a kid anymore, you don't have to hide shit from me. Besides, if you two were together, it'd be about time. I mean, come on. Mom's been gone for 17 years. She would've wanted you to move on. Especially with someone who loves you and Melissa really loves you. And you obviously love her so suck it up and marry her already.”

With a smile on his lips, Papa Stilinski reached over to squeeze his son's arm lightly. “Eat your pizza, son.”

A couple of hours and a tight hug later, Stiles was back home in his crappy apartment and he went straight to his room to sleep.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

“-ura, he won't care if the room's dirty. He's a freaking hermit, stop bothering already.”

Stiles immediately stood back up by the sound of Erica's voice when she walked into the comic book store a couple of days later, a guy or two in their early teenage years quietly following her inside and b-lining for the shelf of comic books close enough to the counter, so they could steal glances once in a while.

Erica rolled her eyes, shook her head and headed straight for the counter where Stiles was waiting for her. “Besides, your kid will only make everything dirty again with all the dirt he drags in with him after being out with Boyd. You seriously have no reason to clean your house.” She looked at Stiles and forced a quick smile. “Fine, fine. Waste your time cleaning up. I'm coming over with take-out after work. Bye, babe.”

She hung up, then turned her attention and a teeth flashing smile at Stiles. “Hi. Where do I start?”

“You can start,” Stiles started and waggled a finger at Isaac, signalizing for him to take over for him behind the counter, “by following me for the grand tour while I go over the rules. You can leave your bag but better keep that phone on you. Whoever that was sounds like my best friend's fiancee, so I know how it is. Important shit.”

“Tell me about it,” Erica sighed, putting her bag on the counter and her phone in her pocket. “Laura may be my best friend but she really gets on my nerves sometimes. She thinks that her brother will actually care that her house isn't sparkly clean.”

“Tell her that your boss has never even heard of a guy who actually cares if a place is dirty or not. Except for one guy but that's an almost married man, so that doesn't count. Okay, rule number 1.” Stiles walked into the back, Erica following him. “I don't really care if you're a couple minutes late for your shift. I'm no uptight boss who will punish you if you're late 'cause I know how things can be sometimes. So don't worry about that. Besides, I practically live here so I can always take care of the counter if you're late.”

“Wow, you're already a hundred times better than my last boss,” Erica murmured behind him as they walked through the back-room with all the boxes there used to be comic books and other stuff packed in and some where there were still things inside.

“I know, I'm awesome. This is a... room that has no name because I'm not very creative, as you may have noticed by the name of this store.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

“Thank you. But here's where the orders gets put. I'll take care of putting stuff out in the store so don't worry about that, like ever. Rule number 2, don't open a package unless it has your name on it.”

“Got it.”

The rest of the tour and the going over rules went pretty quick and then Erica was behind the counter and actually working.

This was gonna be great.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

Stiles rubbed at his eyes and groaned when Erica's rang for the 4th time within 2 minutes. “Oh my God, Erica, at least get a new ringtone.”

A couple of days later and business had been going pretty great ever since Erica joined the team. Especially because every time she stepped in here, more and more guys followed her inside and the word quickly spread in the geek universe. Stiles wasn't complaining because unlike his fellow geeks, he knew that none of them had a chance because Erica had been happily taken since she graduated from Beacon Hills High School. Someone named Vernon Boyd. Apparently, the dude had gone to the high school as well but was transferred around Stiles' second year, so there was no way he could remember him anyway.

“No chance, Stiles.” Erica send him a wide smile, pushed Isaac to the front of the counter to take care of the next costumer and then went over to the side to answer the phone. “Laura, nothing can be this important that you have to call me-”

The sudden stop in her sentence was enough to catch Stiles' attention. It was either that or the sudden loud squeal Erica let out. Stiles guessed she had gotten good news.

“Yes yes, I'm coming right over! Tell him not to move a muscle before I get there!” Stiles barely even blinked before Erica was over by his side, smiling that creepily sweet smile again. “Stiles, honey, you remember my best friend Laura, right?”

“Vaguely, yeah.” Even for a gay man, Stiles found it hard not to feel the urge to glance down at Erica's breasts. Especially when they were pressing against his own chest.

“Well, her brother arrived 5 minutes ago and it's been months since I've seen him. Would you mind if I take the rest of the day off?”

Stiles swallowed thickly. Erica was fucking evil. “You know, if you think you can be all sexy and press your boobs against me to get the day off, you're-”

“Totally right?”

“Totally right. Yes. Take the day off.” Nice. Think with your dick, Stilinski. “Just take one of the morning shifts next week and it'll be totally fine.

Erica didn't thank him. At least not with words. But he counted the quick peck on his cheek as a thanks.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

It was about a week after that Erica started acting really weird. She kept asking about Stiles' personal life, whether he was still single, what kind of guy his dream guy was and so on. And Stiles didn't even hesitate to give out the informant because like he had said many times before; he was an open book – he had nothing to hide.

Granted, Stiles should probably have noticed that they were planning something, because all three of his employees kept giving him glances and whispered to each other nearly 3 weeks after Erica started, 2 weeks after Erica started acting weird.

Around noon on Wednesday, Stiles had had enough of the secrecy.

“Okay, enough!” That certainly got at least Isaac and Erica's attention. Not Danny's but that was because he was upstairs doing... whatever he was doing. “What the hell is going on with you guys? If you're planning some weird surprise party or whatever, my birthday isn't for another 9 months, so chill and stop it, thank you.”

“Stop what?” Erica raised a brow at him but she quickly looked back at the front door. “We're not doing anything. You can stop being so paranoid, Stiles.”

“Right. You're not doing anything. That's why you and Isaac have been staring at the door for ages now.” Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. He seriously considered just hiding up at Danny's for a while because he had not slept well and he didn't feel like getting pranked or whatever it was they were planning.

Except he couldn't go hide up at Danny's because Danny had made camp at the top of the stairs.

Stiles stared at him, brows raised and confusion written all over his face. “Uhh, okay. So, the world is ending, that's what's happening, 'cause Danny is down from his hiding place and that never freaking happens.” That got a glare from Danny, of course.

He gave up after another couple of attempts and just went back to organizing behind the counter. He was caught in his own mind which was why he didn't notice when Erica and Isaac started busying themselves, while Danny kept staring at the door – the door that now opened and let someone inside.

Someone who came straight towards the counter.

“Hello and welcome to Stilinski's Comic Vault. How may I help-” Stiles turned around and stopped dead in his tracks the moment his eyes landed on the man before him. “-you?”

The guy in front of him looked vaguely familiar, like he had seen him before but he couldn't really figure out when or where he would have seen him and why he would ever have forgotten about a face like that because shit he would have been jerking out to that face for ages. The guy was like a damn Greek God. Tall, around his own height but maybe slightly taller. His hair was dark and styled, facial hair that Stiles would seriously love to lick and touch and shit, when did eyebrows start to make expressions?

“I need something for a boy turning 5.” Greek God sounded grumpy but meh, Stiles could work with that.

Stiles snorted at that, a fond smile on his lips. “Dude, you gotta be a bit more specific than that, 'cause literally everything in here will be for a 5 year old boy. I bet a trip in here would be the best birthday present in the whole wide world for a kid that young.” You're rambling again, Stilinski. “But uh, do you know what he likes?”

Greek God lowered his brows, eyes apparently locked onto Stiles, and he thought for a while before he spoke. “Spiderman. He likes Spiderman.”

Stiles nodded, then went around the counter. “Right, then I would highly recommend Web Of Spider-Man issue 31 and 32.” It took him maybe a whole 10 seconds to find the two comic books and when he had, he went back to the counter. “And maybe, and this is just a suggestion, throw in an action figure cause that'll definitely make you the father of the year, I guarantee you that.”

“Right.” Greek God thought about it for a beat, then pulled out his wallet. “Fine, those two and any action figure that isn't too expensive.”

“You got it. That'll be,” Stiles reached over for the nearest but cheapest Spiderman figure, “24 dollars, please.”

Greek God paid and grabbed the bag. But he didn't leave. At least he seemed to linger for longer than any other costumer did. “Uncle.”

“What?”

“Not the kid's father. I'm his uncle.” Hallelujah, there might still be hope.

Stiles let a little smile tug at his lips. “Well, then you're gonna be his new favorite uncle, that's for sure.”

Greek God nodded, then turned and headed for the door. Only to stop again and look at Erica. Noooo, don't look at the boobs. Look at Stiles. Fall in love with Stiles. Let Stiles lick that stupid stubble and let him kiss that grumpy look right off your face.

“Erica.” Wait, what? “Bring milk over tonight. I know you drank the last bottle.” And then out the door he was.

The door had barely closed before Stiles was over by Erica, confusion and curiosity clear on his face. “Who the hell is he and why have you never told me about him before?”

Erica had that creepy smile on her face again. He didn't like it. “Stiles, honey,” she patted his shoulder lightly. “You remember Laura, right?”

“Your best friend, yeah.”

“That's her brother, Derek.”

“Okay, then why have you never told me about him before?”

“Because I'm not your damn match maker.”

Stiles pouted at her but let it pass. It wasn't like he was going to ever see the guy again anyway.

He thought.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

A couple of days passed and Stiles slowly forgot about Derek, although he liked to call him Greek God in his mind because damn. Well, he at least started to forget about him. Which of course meant that Derek came in for another visit shortly after.

Stiles was pretty sure the universe hated him and had a great laugh at his failures, because when Derek stepped into the shop, Stiles tripped over his own feet and spilled iced tea all over himself.

“Shit!” he cursed loudly, quickly grabbing a napkin from the counter and trying to dry himself off.

He looked over at Derek, who had decided to go over to the Marvel comics and look through them. Okay, so apparently the dude was a comic geek.

A comic geek who looked like a Greek God.

Saving that image for his alone time.

Stiles was caught in his own daydreaming about Derek dressing up as Batman and coming to catch him because he's been a bad boy, so he didn't notice when Derek left the store after having stolen a long look in his direction.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

Two weeks after Derek's first visit into the store, he came back again. This time, with company.

“Baby!” The unmistakeable sound of Erica Reyes' shrieking voice had Stiles turning around where he stood behind the counter, only to see her leap onto a huge guy. From the way they were kissing a beat later and from what Erica had told him about it, Stiles guessed that was Boyd, her boyfriend.

Stiles was so caught up in watching the two love birds that it took him another moment to realize that Derek was with them. And not only that but looking in his direction as well. He smiled nervously and raised a hand in greeting. Derek looked back at Boyd and Erica instead of responding in any way.

“Wow.” Isaac leaned next to him against the counter, eyes on the group of three. “Lots of love in the store today, huh?” He looked back at Stiles and grinned at him. “Makes you kinda wish you weren't all alone.”

“Oh haha,” Stiles said drily. “Shut up, Lahey. Remember who gives you money. Besides, you're single too so shut up.”

“No, I'm not.”

“What?”

“I'm not single. Not really”

“Who're you dating and why haven't I met her? Or him?” For a whole 2 years now, Stiles had known Isaac played for both teams.

Isaac had that grin on his face, that grin that meant he was up to something. “I'm not telling.”

“Fine. When I start dating someone, I won't tell you who it is either.”

Isaac snorted. “Please. When's the last time you've even been on a date?”

Stiles fell silent for too long.

“Exactly. You don't even remember. And I swear, I had enough of that pining over that Martin girl during high school, you are not gonna pine over someone you don't even know. Seriously, Stilinski, you're kinda pathetic and I say that out of love.”

“Wow, thanks a lot, Lahey. That makes me feel so much better,” Stiles replied drily.

“Wasn't trying to make you feel better.”

“Yeah, I figured. Get back to work or I'll fire you.”

Snorting, Isaac did as he was told.

When Stiles looked back over at Erica, Boyd and Derek, Derek was honest to God smiling.

Stiles was fucked.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

A couple of weeks went by where Derek didn't come in. But that didn't stop Stiles from expecting him to anyway. Every time the bell tinkled when someone came in, he expected it to be Derek. But of course, it never was because of course a guy that hot wouldn't be coming back to this store. He probably had better things to do like scoring a lot of ladies and being a model. Because if that dude wasn't a model, there was something wrong with the world.

After having gotten Erica to be the cashier and making a lot of money because she was attractive and good with people, Stiles had a lot of time for himself. He could have used that time to start drawing again (and he did, once in a while) but nope. He ended up using them to daydream about Derek.

He was so fucked.

This time, when the bell tinkled above the door (Stiles thought it had been a good idea at the time and for the first day it was but then it just got annoying. And then you got used to hearing it and sort of blacking it out bit by bit) Stiles was behind the counter while Erica talked to Boyd on the phone in the back. And this time, he was actually drawing.

And by drawing, it was more like staring at the almost blank piece of paper on his lap while he daydreamed.

His daydreaming may have started to become a bit of a problem again, because he did not hear the footsteps towards him and he did not notice he was being watched.

For like a whole minute before the costumer decided to cough and get his attention.

Instantly, Stiles looked up at Derek, eyes wide because when did he come in?

“Uh, hi.” He smiled nervously, closing his sketchbook and standing up from where he had been sitting, doing absolutely nothing.

“Hi.” Derek glanced down at the sketchbook now on the counter but apparently decided not to ask about it. “Aren't you supposed to pay attention to your costumers?”

“Well, duh. I am paying attention to my costumers.”

“Didn't look like it.”

“I am now, soooo,” Stiles smiled at the grumpy man before him. The grumpy Greek God he would love to jump and do the do with. “What can I help you with?”

Derek stared at him for a beat before speaking. “What can you tell me 'bout Batman?”

“Ah, moved on from Spiderman, are we?” From the blank look Derek gave him, Stiles scratched awkwardly at his neck. “Okay, uh... What do you wanna know about him? 'Cause I could go on for days about the shit I know about Batman.”

“Just give me the basics.”

“Um, okay.” Stiles thought for a second what he could say. “Well, obviously you know Batman is Bruce Wayne, billionaire and total hottie.” He was not very subtle when it came to people he had a little thing for, fictional or not. “He's got zero superpowers and he's basically like Black Widow as a dude. Except, you know, she's way cooler than he is, wow. Anyway, uh... the basics...” He paused for a moment. “Oh yeah, his parents are dead and he decided to go with the whole Batman thing 'cause he's terrified of bats. Crazy shit, man. 

When he finished, Derek looked more pissed than pleased with the information he had gotten. And apparently when this dude got pissed, it was really pissed. That was more than enough to get him to shut up.

For a whole two seconds because Stiles never could shut his mouth.

“Sooo, why the sudden interesting in Batman?”

Derek huffed and took a step back, his illegally hot eyebrows lowering. “Erica called me Batman.”

Stiles didn't get a chance to respond before Derek had turned and left the store.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

Derek started coming around the store at least once every week from then on.

Stiles was not complaining.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

The 8th week of Derek's visits, Stiles didn't even see Derek come in. He most definitely would have if it wasn't for the fact that Erica was at the counter that afternoon and he was busy trying to help a costumer decide between two different Silver Surfer action figures, one surfing on the board and another standing with his hands clenched at his sides. Tough choice.

It was the sound of an excited kid saying “Derek, look!” that caught his attention.

Instantly, he looked towards the counter, his gaze immediately landing on Derek and then the 5 or 6 year old grabbing at the Spiderman action figure on the counter next to the register.

It was by far the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen and it had him not paying attention to what his costumer was trying to say about the Silver Surfer figures.

“Oh my God, dude,” Stiles turned back to the guy and handed both figures to him. “Buy both. They're really not that expensive.”

Ignoring the confused and slightly irritated look he got, he walked over and behind the counter, pushing Erica to the side and out of the way. She was texting Boyd anyway.

The movement had both Derek and the kid look at him, the kid clinging slightly more to Derek's shirt and holy motherfucking shit, could this get any cuter? It was only now, when he was closer to them, that Stiles got a better look at the kid. The resemblance between Derek and him was amazing. The kid had Derek's dark, nearly black, hair, his eyes green and his eyebrows slightly thinner than Derek's. Stiles was 75% sure the kid was Derek's. Of course it was. The universe hated him and wouldn't let him have just one shot with a guy like Derek. Well, it wasn't like he would even have one even if the kid wasn't Derek's and Derek wasn't painfully straight.

“Now, who is this handsome fellow?” Stiles asked, smile wide as he leaned over the counter to come closer to the kid. Even though he was pretty damn jealous that the kid was lucky enough to be that close to Derek, he had to admit that he was god damn adorable.

While Stiles tried making faces at the kid, Derek watched them. “Anthony. Who usually isn't this shy.”

The faces didn't help, so Stiles leaned back and offered the kid – _Anthony_ – a smile instead. “Aw, or maybe he's just very happy to be that close to his daddy.”

He couldn't see it but he could practically _hear_ Derek's brows furrowing. What the fuck was up with those eyebrows? “He's not my kid.” Hallelujah, there was still a chance. “He's my sister's.”

“Oh right. The Spiderman fan, right?”

Derek nodded and the moment Spiderman was mentioned, Anthony looked up at Stiles with those big, green eyes.

“Hah, that got your attention, huh? You a big Spiderman fan?” Anthony gave a little nod, a nod that Stiles didn't hesitate to return. “Well, Anthony, I've got a bunch of Spiderman stuff out back that no one has ever touched. Do you wanna see them?” He leaned in closer to whisper. “And maybe you can get your uncle to buy one for you but pst, don't tell him I said that.”

Anthony giggled and nodded another couple of times, then wiggled until Derek put him down on the floor. And he didn't hesitate to nearly run around the counter and to Stiles.

“Sorry dude.” Stiles looked from Anthony to Derek, a wide grin on his face. “I'm gonna steal your awesome nephew for a bit. You can go get a cup of coffee or whatever if you want. Although, I won't promise not to kidnap him 'cause man, he's really cute and he likes Spiderman, so he's already my favorite kid.”

“Right, plus you finally have someone your own age to play with,” Erica snorted, having finally stopped texting her boyfriend and paid them attention now.

Stiles shot her a quick glance and stuck his tongue out at her, then reached out to grab Anthony's hand. “I'm young at heart, shut up.” He was too busy smiling down at Anthony to notice the little smile tugging at Derek's lips.

Shrugging, Derek stuffed his hands into the pockets on his leather jacket that was just so stupidly attractive on him like everything else. “Alright, I'll go grab a cup of coffee. You want anything, Anthony?”

Anthony looked up at his uncle, then shook his head. And because he just couldn't keep himself from talking, Stiles spoke up. “I do! Would you please please pleeeease bring a muffin back to me? I'm literally starving. I'll even pay you for it.”

Derek stared at him for a moment, then snorted, rolled his eyes and left the store.

Rude.

Still attractive though.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

“Hey, Stiles?”

“Hm?” Stiles didn't even bother looking up and just continued to move the Batman figure towards Anthony's Spiderman.

“What's your favorite kind of coffee?”

Stiles, with a brow raised, glanced up at Erica for a second. “Uh, none. Don't drink coffee. I'm living on hot chocolate and energy drinks.”

He did take notice of the way Erica looked at him and then started tapping away on her phone.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

It took Anthony and Stiles only a couple of minutes to turn the floor into a massive playing ground. And because it wasn't very often he got to play with anyone at all, Stiles had decided to close early just to play some with Anthony. Don't judge.

30 minutes later and the whole floor of the store was used.

When Derek came back in through the door, carefully since the door said the place was closed, he looked confused for a second. But when he saw the two of them playing, he couldn't help rolling his eyes as he headed over towards Erica, who was watching them, trying her hardest not to make a comment about how childish Stiles was – even though she already had... more than once.

“What the hell are they doing?” he asked, placing the tray of two take-away cups on the counter and the brown bag next to it.

“They're playing some stupid game. If you haven't noticed, Stiles is secretly a child even though he's 28.”

“27!” Stiles called before groaning and falling over as Anthony made the sound of a shot being fired, the arm of a Captain America figure held out. “Aaarh, I'm dead!” he whined and clutched at where he got fake shot.

Anthony's giggle had Derek smiling just lightly, which, of course, Erica saw and she never ignored such a thing. “Wow, haven't seen you smile in a while.”

Derek eyed her, his smile disappearing again. “Shut up, I smile.”

“No, you really don't.” Erica looked over towards the playground where Anthony was reviving Stiles again. “You should ask him out.”

“Why the hell would I ask him out?”

“Because I know you like him, even if you're not gonna admit it yourself.”

“Erica-” He didn't continue because Stiles was standing up, high fiving Anthony and heading towards them.

With a light sigh, Stiles leaned against the counter, his elbows resting on the edge and a bright look in his brown eyes (Derek could practically hear his sister's voice, calling them Bambi eyes). “Man, that kid really knows how to play.” He gave the two a quick look, then the bag and then back at Derek. “I'm just gonna assume there's a muffin in that bag and that you're actually sweet enough to give it to me, despite your bad boy attitude.”

Erica snorted not-at-all silently but Derek ignored it to stare at Stiles. For just a moment before he rolled his eyes, reached into the bag and pulled out the chocolate muffin. Just that had Stiles' whole face light up all the more and a wide smile appeared on his face.

“Oh my God, I seriously love you!” Stiles didn't waste a second and reached out to grab it, instantly stuffing his mouth with it and completely missing the color his words had made happen on Derek's cheeks.

Erica didn't miss it though. She never missed a thing.

“I'm gonna assume that's my coffee then?” Derek looked back at Erica to see her pointing at the one take-away cup that didn't have _Derek_ written on it.

“It's not coffee, it's hot chocolate.” By Erica's raised eyebrows, Derek continued. “And no, it's not for you.” He paused, glancing quickly at Stiles before looking back at her. “It's for him.”

“Wha-?” Stiles lifted his head, mouth full of muffin and brows raised. He tried to swallow as much of the bite of muffin in his mouth as he possibly could. “You serious?”

“Just shut up and take it.”

With a smile on his lips, Stiles did, pulling the cup close and taking a sip, ignoring his heated cheeks. Ignoring a problem until it eventually just goes away had always been his thing to do.

It never worked.

Especially not with Erica there, because she noticed every single thing.

She watched the two in silence for maybe a minute before she couldn't take it anymore. “Holy shit, this is actually too much.” Shaking her head, she left them alone and headed over to where Anthony was sitting on the ground, playing with Batman and Robin figures, having put down the Spiderman he played with a moment ago.

Stiles looked away from Derek just in time to see Isaac sit down at the top of the stairs, a smirk on his lips and his eyes locked onto him and Derek. Sometimes he really hated his friends.

He shook his head shortly and turned his attention back to Derek, who was still watching him. “So uh...” Great. The one time he actually wants to speak, his brain decides to shut down. Thanks, brain. “Got any kids yourself?” Nice way of being subtle, Stilinski.

Derek shook his head. “No. Got a dog though.”

“Oh my God, I love dogs. What kind?”

“Husky.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip, trying to contain himself. “Okay, dude, you can think I'm weird, I don't really care, but huskies are my favorite and I really wanna see a picture.”

The eye roll Derek did could have been fond but Stiles was too oblivious to notice it. He was too busy watching Derek's hand slip into his pocket and fish up his phone. It took a couple of moment and then he was handing his phone to Stiles, who didn't hesitate to take it and look at the screen. The picture was of a [husky puppy](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQvNkBShwgrReC4hwFvcesHxMJ0zW1nFMHLHiqkoaeReNeqXILYOg) laying on the floor, sleeping peacefully and cuddling with a blue duck teddy and honestly, it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Stiles wasn't even trying to hide the wide smile on his face. “What's it's name?” He couldn't even take his eyes off it.

“Cora.”

“Boy or girl?”

“Girl.”

Finally, Stiles looked up at Derek, smiled at him and handed back the phone. “Dude, you gotta bring her in sometime or I'll personally kick your ass until you do.”

This time, he did not miss the little smile tugging at Derek's lips. “Fine. I'll bring her in sometime.”

Stiles would have tried to keep the conversation going but Anthony tugging at Derek's sleeve, clutching onto a Batman figure, interrupted him. “Uncle Derek?”

Derek looked at Stiles for another long moment, before he bend down to pick his nephew up into his arms. “What's up?” Whatever Anthony whispered to Derek, Stiles didn't hear because he was too busy being back at stuffing his mouth with muffin. Plus, Anthony's voice was really tiny. “Sure. Hey, uh...” Derek stopped, looking pained for a whole two seconds before Stiles spoke, mouth full of muffin.

“Stiles.”

Derek did not look surprised at all by his name, like he had heard it before. “How much for the Batman?”

“Hm?” Stiles, being the dork he was, had no idea how to act around people he may or may not ave a tiny bit of a crush on, so of course his mouth was full of muffin. “Oh, nothing. Anthony can have it. Consider it as payback for the muffin and the hot chocolate. And the nice company Anthony gave me.” Smiling, Stiles reached his fist over towards Anthony and with a shy smile, Anthony pushed his own little fist against Stiles'.

Derek offered a quick and tiny smile while Anthony's was huge and toothy. “Thank you, 'Tiles,” came Anthony's voice and Jesus Christ man, just punch him in the heart already.

“Right, uh.” Derek held onto Anthony with his one arm and grabbed his cup of coffee with his free hand. Then with a nod, he turned around and headed for the door. “Bye.”

Ten seconds after they had left and Stiles hadn't moved from where he stood, watching the door like he was expecting Derek to come back in and swoop him off his feet or kiss him or whatever happens in romantic movies.

“Man, you've got it bad, Stilinski,” he heard Isaac say.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

It was Saturday the same week that Stiles had had it. Saturdays were boring. Most of the regulars were home having game night with their friends while the rest were elsewhere in the city, shopping and not being lame by going into a comic book store and come out five hours later with arms full of geek stuff. Well, only a few actually did that, the few who actually bothered leaving their room.

Stiles was laying across the counter, groaning at the half drawn sketch of Derek in his sketchbook next to him. Not only was this guy gorgeous as hell and like a Greek God, but he was a fucking sweetheart underneath the whole bad boy attitude and of course Stiles would fall for something like that. Especially when the guy could easily be Batman or Tony Stark and he had always had a thing for those two.

“I don't get you don't just ask him out.” Sometimes, he really wanted to punch Erica. But considering she was stronger than him, he wasn't even going to try.

“Because unlike you, Erica, I don't have magical boobs and I'm not fucking gorgeous and I'm probably not even close to Derek's type and oh right, he's painfully straight and I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't exactly have a vagina or anything that would make me a girl.”

“Honey, have you even asked if he's straight?”

“Isn't it kinda obvious? He's fucking gorgeous, he's sweet as hell, he's good with kids, he can tolerate me and he's being really nice to me. Of course he's straight because the universe always goes against me when I love someone. Like with Lydia Martin, who I crushed on for 10 years and when she finally pity-kissed me at prom, nothing fucking happened because oh wait! I like dick. Would've been nice to know that before wasting 10 years of my life crushing on a girl, who was way out of my league. And then there was-”

“Okay! I already know more about your love life than I want to.” Erica shook her head, grabbed the collar of Stiles' shirt and lifted until he was sitting up. She grabbed the sketchbook and closed it. “Also, you're literally the worst gay person I've ever known. Your gaydar is horrible.”

“How is it horrible? I think I'd know if someone around me was gay. I knew Danny was just like I knew Isaac was into dick just as much as vagina.”

“It's horrible because I've known Derek for so many years and I've never seen him even _look_ at a woman. Stiles, honey, Derek is as gay as they come.”

Stiles gaped at her while she grinned at him. Snapping his mouth shut, he looked away, his brows raised slightly. “That explains why he's not married with four kids.”

“And for the record,” Erica patted his shoulder lightly, “he's single too. You're just a chicken.”

He was silent while she turned away and headed towards the one costumer they actually had and who instantly flushed when she came over to him.

Whining and pouting, Stiles reached over to bro-fist his Robin figure (the one Scott had gotten him on his 18th birthday) with his thumb and Robin's fist.

“Give me strength, Robin.”

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

“Please tell me you're not going back to that store again.”

Derek had only just put his jacket on when his sister's voice made him stop and turn around to face her. And here he thought she was busy putting Anthony to bed and he would have enough time to sneak out meanwhile because Anthony never wanted to sleep when it was Friday.

“I'm just gonna take a stroll. Won't be long.”

“Yeah, last time you said that, you were gone for three hours and came back with another Batman comic book.” Laura walked over to him, her arms crossed under her breasts. “I've known you all your life, Derek, and you haven't even looked at anything that has to do with superheros since you were 12 and now, all of the sudden, you're using your money and time on it. So either you're letting your not so secret geek out and finally dropping the bad guy attitude, or you met someone. In which case, I wanna meet him.”

Derek made a mental note to never let Laura and Stiles meet. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. “I haven't met someone. Erica works at a comic book store and it's either I come there willingly or she'll drag me. Her words.” That wasn't a complete lie, actually.

Sure, that was the reason he first started coming there. For the first couple of weeks. But after talking with Stiles, he just couldn't stop coming back every single week. He wanted to come back more often but he did have other things to do. Such as taking care of Anthony and Cora while Laura was working. Stiles was annoying, sure, and he should want to punch him in the face or rip his throat out just to make him shut up. But he didn't and it bothered him to no end.

“Derek. Is it Stiles?”

“What? No. How the hell do you know Stiles?”

He did not like the grin on his sister's face. “Like you can bring my son into a comic book store and not have him talk about it all the fucking time. And I'm gonna take your quick denial as a yes. So you did meet someone. Awesome. You've been single for way too long.”

Derek groaned, fighting the urge to bang his head against the door. “Just because I met Stiles doesn't mean I'm gonna go fuck him or date him or whatever.”

“But you want to.”

He would love to deny that. “It doesn't matter, Laura. He's probably happily taken anyway.”

“Probably isn't good enough. I don't wanna play match maker here, Derek.” Total lie. She so wanted to play match maker because she always did. “But I will if you don't at least try to ask him out.”

“Bye, Laura.” With that, Derek headed out the front door and closed it before Laura could get another word in.

For a second, he considered heading back inside just to get Cora with him. Stiles did want to see her, after all. But he doubted Laura would let him leave again if he stepped back inside. So not changing his mind, he went into his Camaro and drove off.

The drive to Stilinski's Comic Vault was only 10 minutes, convenient, so he was there in no time. He doubted anyone would be in there at this time a day. The only reason he knew the store was open was because he had been on the website to check their schedule.

He was not obsessed, shut up.

Derek parked, headed out and went inside, only to get nearly run down by a rambling Stiles, hello.

“-izza hOLY SHIT!” Stiles immediately tumbled back, nearly falling but somehow that guy always managed to get his balance back even though it looked like he was seconds from falling right on his ass. As soon as Stiles looked at him, Derek was gone. Those stupid Bambi eyes should be illegal. “Woa, hey man. Sorry 'bout that. Did not see you there.”

“'s fine.”

They were both silent for a while, just staring at each other. Of course, it was Stiles who broke the silence. “So, I'm gonna go. Nice seeing ya, Derek.” With a quick pat on the shoulder, Stiles was out of the store.

Derek turned and looked after him. Well, this trip may have been a complete waste of time.

“Wow, that's seriously bad timing, Derek.” Yes, thank you, Erica, for pointing out the obvious.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

It was official.

The universe was against him. Of course Derek had to come into the store just as Stiles was leaving. Of fucking course. Thank you, universe.

Stiles would have loved to stay and just stare at that gorgeous and scowling face for hours, but unfortunately, it was bro night with his best buddy, Scott, and it was one of the very few nights where Allison, Scott's beloved wife, wasn't going to be home until 4 am so he could finally have all of Scott's attention to himself.

As much as he loved Allison and how happy she had made Scott since high school, those two were still disgusting at times. They had been together for 11 years (except for the about 2 years where they weren't but shush) and yet they still acted like two people, who just got together and were all over each other. How in the holy hell was that even possible? Stiles would love to know their secret.

Stiles was already late as he hopped into his old jeep, Roscoe, and drove down the street towards Scott's place.

30 minutes later, Scott and Stiles were on the floor, resting against the couch, candy and popcorn and energy drinks all over the place and their thumbs over the buttons on the Xbox controller, Splinter Cell: Blacklist on the screen. Yeah, they may be close to 30 but they still had their inner teenager and bro night was the one night they could let it out. Well, at least in Scott's case. Stiles never let it back in.

“So,” Scott said around a piece of sour candy, eyes glued to the screen as he shot a guard. “What's the deal with this Derek dude?”

“Scott, seriously. This is bro night. Not let-your-feelings-for-gorgeous-sex-Gods-out-and-let's-braid-each-other's-hair night. I'm not telling you jack shit about Derek. Distract that dude, Imma shoot him.”

“Dude, come on. I feel left out. It's literally everything everyone else is talking about- Stiles, I'm getting shot!”

Stiles managed to shoot the dude holding Scott's character as hostage in time. “Don't you dare listen to Isaac and Danny. They're ridiculous and dumb and liars.”

“If you don't tell me, I'm not gonna move and we'll have to fail this mission a million times.”

“Don't you fucking dare.”

Too late. Scott had already put the controller down and was now looking at him, brows raised and his arms crossed while Stiles tapped furiously at the controller, trying to survive. But it was a two-man game. He died.

“Okay, jeez, I'll tell you about him!” Stiles paused the game and turned to Scott, who did the same and was now smiling widely. “I swear, if this turns into some slumber party shit, I'm gonna punch you in the junk so you and Allison will never have kids.”

“Yeah yeah. Derek, go.”

“Okay, you know how I've always described the perfect guy for me, right?”

“Dark haired, bear, great abs and ass, dog lover, secretly or openly a geek, yep.”

“Yeah, that's basically Derek.”

“Dude, ask him out. It's fate and that guy is your soulmate.”

“Maybe but I'm 99.9% sure I'm not his, so let it go. I'm done with the slumber party theme. Let's get back to me winning this whole game for the two of us because dude, you suck at Splinter Cell.”

Stiles had already turned back and unpaused, completely missing the smile that was on Scott's face.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

The 10th week of Derek's visits was a Monday and the one and only time Stiles had ever literally light up in a wide smile in a long time because holy mother of shit fucks, Derek had the cutest puppy with him!

“Hello, gorgeous~” Erica, however, was first to get over there and pick up the pup, Cora if Stiles remembered correct, and gave it a quick peck. “What a nice daddy you have to let you come out further than the park. Or maybe he's just here to show you off to his new bo-”

“Erica, shut the fuck up.” A cursing Derek is a hot Derek, Stiles decided. Derek reached over to take Cora back into his arms, a happy sound coming from the pup and her tail started wagging against Derek's arm.

It was only when Derek looked over towards him that Stiles realized he had been staring and instantly closed his mouth – that he apparently forgot he had opened in the first place. He wanted to look busy, wanted to look like he hadn't just been waiting for Derek to show up for days on end, like he hadn't been missing a guy he barely even knew and yet felt like he had known for years already. It was pathetic, actually. Even he knew that.

It was only when Derek came over to him, carrying a curious and seemingly happy Cora with him, that he stopped trying to pretend to be busy and just put all of his attention at the two in front of him. “Dude, you might actually kill me with how freaking adorable she is, holy shit.”

“Stop calling me dude.”

“Okay fine, _Derek_. You still killed me.” With a smile on his lips, he reached out and petted Cora's head, a hand she instantly nuzzled into and his heart just melted. “Oh my God, my heart might actually explode. Now I know how women feel about babies, wow.”

There was a two seconds pause, then: “That makes no fucking sense.”

“Shut up, it totally does.” Stiles looked up, only to be met with confused (seriously, when did eyebrows get emotions?) eyebrows.

“No, it doesn't.”

“How the hell doesn't it make sense?”

“Because you're not a dog and it's not the same thing as women and babies.”

“That- okay fine, so it doesn't make sense but still, shut up.”

Cue angry eye roll. “Fine. You wanna hold her or not?”

Blinking, Stiles stared at the man before him, eyes wide. “Wha-, you're gonna let me hold her?”

“No, I just asked to fuck with you.” No dirty thoughts, Stilinski, no dirty thoughts.

“Wow, sourpuss is fucking sassy. Gimme.” With a wide and toothy smile, Stiles made grabby hands at Derek, hands that soon were full of a little husky puppy, who didn't hesitate to start licking at his chin once she was close enough. “Oh my God, she is the cutest little shit ever!”

Stiles spend about 5 minutes just rambling on about how cute Cora was, petting her and letting her lick his face while her tail wagged like crazy. And like any other moment, Erica was by his side and petting Cora as well. But Stiles didn't really care. He didn't care that they pretty much ignored their costumers. Well, costumer. Even Isaac had ascended from Danny's but he didn't come over. He stopped to stand next to Derek, the two of them too far away and Erica's voice too high for Stiles to hear what they were saying. It was only when Stiles glanced up that he noticed Danny having poked his head down as well and that Derek was staring at not the three of them or his dog, but at Stiles.

Their eyes locked, Stiles finding it hard to look away when he had such gorgeous eyes staring at him. He was pretty sure he had seen a smile tug at Derek's lips at some point. Which of course was when Erica cleared her throat. God dammit, Erica.

“Stiles, I'm all for the eye fucking, minus the eye, but please do it in private. I speak for everyone here when I say, get a fucking room.”

Stiles cleared his throat, heat rising to his cheeks and he gave Derek a quick glance before he looked back at Cora, eying Erica carefully. “Shut up, Erica,” he grumbled.

“Oh please. Stop being a wuss and ask him out already.”

“Not everyone can be as confident as you and just push their boobs out to get a date.”

Erica rolled her eyes and grabbed Cora from his hands, earning a pout and a whine from the both of them instantly but she ignored it. “At least ask for his number, you dumbass.” She turned to Isaac, a wide smile on her lips. “Isaac, honey, let's show Cora around.”

Stiles glared after the two and stuck his tongue out for a second. Which totally was a mistake because he could practically feel Derek's judging eyes on him. Slowly, he turned around, an awkward smile on his lips. “Sooooo,” he stepped closer, trying to look casual with his hands in his hoodie. “Cora is probably the cutest thing I've ever seen.”

“Yeah, she's pretty cute.” And then of course Derek was smiling and Stiles' heart decided to skip a beat. Except not really because this wasn't a movie but close enough.

They were both silent for about 10 seconds before Stiles sucked it up. “Can I have your number?” Okay, lower the volume next time, Stilinski.

Derek looked taken aback by the question. Or maybe the volume the question had been asked in. But he didn't hesitate to nod and hold his hand out. “Sure.”

Stiles instantly went into his own pocket to fish out his phone, unlocked it and handed it to Derek. It took Derek a couple of seconds to type in the number and then he handed the phone back to Stiles, a little smile tugging at his lips.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled as he saved the number under the name _Derek_ , even though he considered saving it as _Greek God_. He decided that was ridiculous.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

The following week, Derek didn't come in. Which of course had Stiles slightly worried. So he decided to send the first text.

 **Stiles** : are you dead??? you haven't been in here all week  
 **Stiles** : oh yeah hi this is stiles, the dude from the comic shop

5 minutes passed. No answer.

10 minutes. Still no answer.

20 minutes and his phone finally vibrated.

 **Derek** : I got this thing called a job. Sorry. I've been meaning to stop by, just haven't had the time  
 **Stiles** : ok buddy was just wondering  
 **Stiles** : what job did ya get?

Not even his fingers could he control. He always spoke or typed before he thought. And it never really turned out well. He really needed to get himself a filter so he didn't end up being such a screw up.

 **Derek** : can't tell you, it's supposed to be a secret  
 **Stiles** : are you a spy or something???  
 **Derek** : … yes i'm a spy  
 **Stiles** : yo seriously?!!  
 **Derek** : no you dumbass. Just got a job at a garage, nothing special

And now Stiles was imagining Derek fixing cars in a dirty tank top and being sweaty and- Dammit, not a good time to pop a boner. At least it was only Danny left around in the store.

 **Stiles** : does this mean I can get my crap car fixed for free??  
 **Derek** : no  
 **Stiles** : not even if I ask nicely??  
 **Derek** : still no

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

They started texting every single day and Derek stopped coming around the store at least once a week. Now, it was more like once a month. But at least they were still talking.

 **Stiles** : I just finished watching breaking bad again and I don't know what to do with my life anymore  
 **Derek** : isn't that the show with the drugs?  
 **Stiles** : hell yeah it is  
 **Derek** : never seen it  
 **Stiles** : how can you never have seen breaking bad???!! omg I need to get you over one day and seriously make you watch it cause you are missing out on some good stuff  
 **Derek** : fine

 **Stiles** : dude I didn't know you were a movie star???!!!????!! [[picture attached](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/512LLwiiaeL.jpg)]  
 **Derek** : that doesn't even look like me. I think you need to get your vision checked stiles

This all continued for a long time, including many other random topics of conversation.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

5 weeks after, Stiles was decorating the store for Halloween. It was that time again. That time where they closed off early, invited their friends and had a horror movie night. It was probably Stiles' favorite night of the year.

Stiles was on a ladder, reached up to get some decorations over the shelf with action figures, when Erica came over and looked up at him.

“So, are you gonna invite Derek or should I?”

“I said I'd do it.” And he was going to. Eventually. “Erica, there's a crap TV out in the back but it works. Please please carry it out here and put it on the counter. You're stronger than me.”

Erica snorted, rolled her eyes but went out in the back anyway. Stiles loved it when people did as they were told. It made things so much easier.

Once down at the bottom of the ladder, Stiles reached over for his phone, typed a quick message to Derek and then proceeded to hang up the Halloween decorations.

 **Stiles** : heyo! wanna come over at the store later for a scary movie marathon??? 7 pm bring yourself

Stiles didn't check his phone for the next 30 minutes or so, since he was helping Erica put up the TV. It was old and probably shouldn't still be working but it was and that was pretty much all that mattered now.

It was Erica who reminded him of inviting Derek and reminded him of the response he hadn't checked if he had gotten.

 **Derek** : fine. i'll be there

“Derek's coming!” he announced loudly, which was followed by three “okay”s from around the store.

Just before 7 PM, Scott arrived, hands full of two bags of candy that he had promised to pick up.

“What, no wife tonight? I thought you were bringing her.” Stiles looked at his best friend, a brow raised as he grabbed the bags.

Scott shrugged and glanced quickly over at Isaac, a glance that Stiles did not miss. “Nah, Lydia invited her to her annual Halloween party and she really wanted to go, so I let her. Don't see why not.”

Stiles had known Scott for years. He knew when things weren't okay. “Everything okay between you two?”

“Yeah yeah, just some marriage problems.” Scott paused for a beat. “Well, not really problems. Just some things we need to sort out. Nothing to worry about.”

Nodding, Stiles poured the candy into two different bowls. “Okay, buddy, but if she hurts you, you tell me and I will personally kick her ass. And I don't care that she's stronger than me, I'll do it anyway.”

Snorting, Scott shook his head. “Okay, whatever you say. Who else is coming?”

“Just Stiles' lovely boyfriend,” Erica interrupted and grabbed the one bowl, wiggling her eyebrows at the two of them.

“He's not my boyfriend, Erica, please shut the fuck up already!”

10 minutes or so passed and they were ready to start when Derek finally arrived, apologizing for being late but he had to take Cora for a walk so she could pee and she did not want to pee.

Stiles may have laughed too loud at the image of Derek rushing his dog to take a piss.

Stiles had saved Derek a seat next to him because Erica sat with Boyd and Scott, Isaac and Danny had taken over the beanbags. But Derek gave him a glance, then look at Scott and headed over to him to sit there. Stiles was a tiny bit disappointed, but he started the first movie anyway.

He had been lucky enough to choose first and he had chosen Silent Hill, because why not? It was far from his favorite but it was good. At least there was lots of candy to eat. Like a lot a lot. Enough for a stomach ache to last at least a day.

Halfway through the movie, however, he couldn't help but get distracted. Not by the sound of Erica and Boyd making out to his left, but by Scott and Derek whispering to his right. While he was happy his best friend and crush were getting along, he couldn't help but be slightly jealous.

Lucky for him, after Danny had put on The Eye, Derek left Scott to come over and occupy the seat Stiles had reserved for him. Stiles did not miss the pat on the shoulder Scott gave Derek, like some sort of approval or whatever. Stiles smiled at his best friend and nodded a silent thank you to him.

The night continued with several other scary movies until most of them went home, leaving Derek and Stiles to be the last to leave.

“So, that was fun, huh?” Stiles asked, putting the now empty bowl of candy away from himself. He may have had a bit too much.

“Yeah, it was.” Derek grabbed his (stupid) leather jacket and slipped it on. Why did everything just look amazingly good on this guy? It was not fair.

Stiles tapped at the counter a couple of times, hesitating. “I'm expecting to see you again next year. It's an annual thing, Derek. You can't get out of it now.”

He did not expect Derek to grin lightly at him. “Sounds fun. See you.” And then he left.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

**Stiles** : what are you doing today??

It was several weeks later and Stiles had gotten surprisingly comfortable with texting Derek at the most random times. He even once spammed him at 3 AM and got an angry and grumpy reply the next morning.

The only problem was that the crush he had on Derek was gone. The crush had turned into something much more. Unfortunately, he may have fallen for Derek and fallen hard.

 **Derek** : working till 5 then nothing

Stiles glanced up from his phone when the bell tinkled and a costumer came in. Except the glance turned out to be a long look because the woman who just walked in looked so much like Derek, that he had to pause and remind himself that Derek was a dude and not a beautiful woman. The woman had long, brown hair, her face almost the same shape as Derek's and she looked about his height and age as well, probably a bit older.

He was staring for so long that it wasn't until he heard a tiny voice yelling “Stiles!” that he realized who was with this woman.

“What'up, Anthony?” Stiles leaned over the counter, phone still in hand and a wide smile on his face. “You come to play again or get one of the new Batman figures I got in yesterday?”

Immediately, Anthony's face lit up and he turned to the woman. “Mommy, can I play with Stiles?”

Of course! The woman was Derek's sister. She smiled at her son. “Honey, you know we have an appointment with doctor Deaton this afternoon.” Anthony pouted at that. “But if you promise to be a good boy, I'll get you one of those Batman figures.” The pout disappeared immediately.

“Okay!”

“Okay, buddy. Go look around.” Anthony didn't hesitate to do as he was told, leaving the two of them alone. The woman turned to Stiles, a smile on her face. “I'm gonna assume Derek never told you my name and say hi, I'm Laura.” She held her hand out.

Stiles reached over and shook it. “Stiles.”

“Oh, I know who you are, Stiles. You're quite popular at home.”

With a little grin, he glanced over at Anthony. “Aww, well you can tell Anthony that he is quite popular here too.” Erica was already all over Anthony.

“I wasn't talking about Anthony.”

Stiles looked back at her, brows raised. “What?”

“Sure, Anthony talks about you a lot but not nearly as much as Derek does.”

He couldn't help the little smile that slowly formed onto his lips. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. He never really stops.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but when his phone vibrated in his hand again, he was reminded of the text he hadn't replied to yet. “Uh, one second.”

 **Derek** : why?  
 **Stiles** : just thought maybe we could hang out  
 **Stiles** : guess whos at the store!!!!  
 **Derek** : who?

“You're texting him, aren't you?”

Stiles looked up at Laura, blinking a couple of times. “Uh, yeah. How'd you know?”

“You're smiling. He does the same when he texts you.” Laura looked over at where Anthony was already playing with several figures. “I'll leave you to text him in peace. For now.” With a little grin on her lips, she headed over to her son.

Stiles looked after her, cheeks slightly red at the thought of Derek actually smiling when texting with him.

 **Stiles** : your sister and anthony :D

When he didn't get a reply immediately, he looked over at Laura just in time to hear her phone ring. When she pulled up her phone, she snorted and then answered.

“Hi, guess where I am.” Smiling widely, she patted Anthony's head, then headed back over towards Stiles by the counter. “Oh, I just thought that since my son and brother keep talking about this Stiles, I should meet him.”

Stiles tried not to laugh but he did not do a good job and ended up snorting.

“Don't worry, Derek, I'm not being embarrassing.” Laura smiled, glanced over at Stiles, then nodded. “Fine but I don't see why you didn't just call him yourself instead of calling me.” She pulled her phone away and handed it over towards Stiles. “He wants to talk to you.”

Biting down a grin, Stiles grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear. “'Sup, sourpuss?”

“ _Don't believe a word she says_.” There was a sound of machines and clanging in the background. Derek was still at work.

“And why shouldn't I?”

“ _Because whatever she tells you, it's a lie_.”

“I'm gonna listen to her anyway, dude, and you can't stop me.”

There was a distant voice in the background, then Derek groaned in his ear. “ _Fine. I hate you both._ ”

“Shut up, you love me.”

Derek huffed on the other end of the line, then hung up. Stiles grinned and handed the phone back to Laura. “Has he always been this grumpy all the time?”

Laura shrugged, sliding the phone back into her pocket. “Nah, he was pretty cheerful as a teenager.”

Resting against the counter, Stiles tilted his head. “What changed that?”

“Well, it might have been the whole coming out of the closet thing that changed him, but I don't know. Don't worry though. I've got a feeling you're gonna be in his life for a long time, so you've got plenty of time to find that out yourself.” Laura looked down, Anthony by her side again. “Oh right, let's get you that Batman.”

They paid, Stiles got Laura's number to arrange a playdate with Anthony and then they left. And when they had, Stiles didn't hesitate to text Derek.

 **Stiles** : i might actually love your sister

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

When Derek came home, he didn't hesitate to head straight for Laura on the couch. But he didn't get a word out before she talked first.

“Derek, I very much approve. Now, you better ask him out on a date before you lose him.”

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

Stiles was having such a crap day. There had been a whole of three rude costumers and he had not been sleeping much the last couple of days. To say he was grumpy would be an understatement. He had already yelled at Isaac (although he usually did that once every other day, so it didn't really count) and been frustrated with Erica.

Sometimes he hated his friends. Other times, he loved them. That day was one of those days where he started with hating them, but then they did something and he absolutely loved the holy hell out of them.

Stiles had thrown himself over the counter, another rude costumer having just left, and he would love to just close up, go home and text Derek for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, Derek was working till pretty late and he still had some hours to kill.

There was the sound of a cup being put down next to his head, which had him lifting it up and look up at a smiling Erica. “I know you don't drink coffee, so I got you some hot chocolate.”

“And by she got, she means she made me get it for her!” Isaac called as he jumped up along the stairs, turning to shoot the two of them a quick smile before disappearing up at Danny's.

Stiles looked up at Erica, his bottom lip quivering for a moment, before he reached out and hugged her tightly. “I love you guys.”

Erica patted his head. “We love you too, honey.” After Stiles let go of her and moved on to sipping at the hot chocolate, her smile turned to a grin. “I know what it's like having your period,” she teased, then left the counter to go help some confused and probably lost guy in the corner.

“I take it back! I hate you!” Stiles yelled, groaning shortly after. However, stopped the second his phone vibrated on the counter, Derek's name popping up, and he didn't hesitate to open it.

 **Derek** : you wanna just go out on a date already? i'm kinda tired of waiting for you to ask

He had to reread it at least seven times, his cheeks slowly but surely getting a red color and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He could, but he didn't. He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his chest and he had completely forgotten about his crappy day.

 **Stiles** : yes!!!!!!!!

Fucking finally.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

Stiles called Scott as the first to tell him the good news. He had a freaking date with Derek fucking Hale. Scott congratulated him and told him it was about time he asked.

Stiles decided not to tell him Derek was the one who asked.

He called his dad next, literally two seconds after hanging up with Scott and jumping all over the store and making a fool out of himself.

His dad laughed at him.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

Stiles breathed in through his nose and back out through his mouth. To say he was nervous was way more than an understatement. He was shitting his pants. Well, not literally but close enough.

Derek was gonna be picking him up at any moment and then they were gonna go on a date.

Stiles had a date with Derek fucking Hale.

Three days later and he still could not believe it. He could not believe that anyone as hot and perfect as Derek would even look at him and want to go out with him. And it wasn't a pity date. Oh, no. Derek had been the one to ask, so it was most definitely not a pity date.

He hoped.

Stiles took a step forward toward the mirror in the bedroom of his apartment and looked himself over one more time.

He had decided to go casual after many minutes of trying to figure out what to put on. He had even called Lydia to ask for her advice considering she was an absolute genius when it came to clothing – and everything else. Except he had gotten a “you're pathetic, Stiles” and then got hung up on. Meh, he still loved her.

He had looked at all the different graphic shirts he had, considering it for a moment before he decided that no, those were probably not good to wear if he wanted to get it on with Derek. Except, of course, Derek had literally only seen him in graphic shirts, as far as he knew. So instead, he had put on a completely normal and plain gray t-shirt, some loose jeans and his favorite red hoodie, because why not? There was a Red Riding Hood joke in there somewhere. He was not gonna mention it.

“Okay, Stiles,” he whispered, looking straight at his own reflection in the mirror. “You can do this.”

The pep talk was kept really short, because there was a knock on the front door of his apartment the next moment. He didn't even hesitate to give himself two thumbs up, then head to the door to open it.

“Yo, Dere- holy shit, that is just not fair, dude.” Not only was Derek wearing a gray Henley shirt, but his sleeves were rolled up and he was wearing dark jeans that fit on his legs perfectly. Plus, of course, the leather jacket thrown over his arm. Totally unfair.

Raising a brow, Derek looked at him. “What isn't fair? Also, don't call me dude.”

“Like you even have to ask that. You're a fucking Greek God, Jesus Christ, man.” Groaning and ignoring the smug grin spreading on Derek's face, Stiles went out of his apartment, closed and locked the door behind him, then turned back to Derek. “Also, if I can't call you dude, can I call you babe?”

Derek took a surprisingly long pause, before his eyebrows answered him, followed by one simple word; “No.”

Grinning, Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. “I'm gonna do it anyway, _babe_.”

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

“So, where are you taking me?” Stiles asked, a smile on his face as he leaned back on the leather seat in Derek's Camaro. So much better seats than in his own crap jeep.

Derek turned the keys to start the car, then turned his head to look over at him. “Thought we'd go out to dinner somewhere, but according to my sister, that's boring.”

“Hey, anything with food is not boring, trust me. As long as you pay for it.”

There was a little smile tugging at his lips. “We're not going out to eat. I've got tickets to Iron Man 3.”

Stiles gaped at him, eyes wide. “Are you serious? That movie is impossible to get tickets to!”

“Well, I got them, so let's go.”

“Oh my God, I might actually love you.”

“I know.”

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

The seats were perfect. Then again, any seat next to Derek would be perfect, to be honest. Still, even hours later, Stiles could not believe he was actually out on a date with a guy like Derek. But he was just glad he was lucky enough for it.

Throughout the movie, Stiles could feel eyes on him. And while he wanted to watch the movie so bad, there was always the DVD that came out eventually. He could concentrate on the movie when that happened. So he allowed his hand to slip into Derek's opened one on the armrest between them, their fingers lacing together and Derek squeezing his hand gently before taking his eyes off Stiles and looking back at the screen, where Pepper was falling to her death.

If Stiles hadn't been so distracted, he would most definitely have cried during that scene.

The credits started rolling and people started to stand up to leave, which had Stiles grinning because people are so stupid sometimes. That was at least what he thought until Derek moved next to him, moved to get up.

“Hey hey, where do you think you're going?”

Derek looked at him, more than a little confused. “The movie's over.”

“My god, you've got a lot to learn. Sit down and wait for the secret ending with me.”

Derek did as he was told.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

“Man, that was fucking awesome!” Stiles stretched his arms high above his head after going through the door leaving out of the building.

“It wasn't so bad,” Derek spoke up next to him.

Stiles turned, brows raised at the man he was on a date with. “Not so bad? Babe, it was one of the best Marvel movies, hands down.”

Derek rolled his eyes and motioned for them to start walking, which they did, side by side. “Don't call me babe.”

“Get used to it. I ain't gonna stop.”

They walked for maybe a minute before Derek spoke up.

“You one of those people who like to hold hands?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

“Good.”

Derek held out his hand, which Stiles didn't hesitate to hold in his own, their fingers lazed.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

“So I said to her- Oh my God, let's get a hot dog!” For a whole second Derek was confused. Right up until Stiles tugged at his hand and pulled him along to the hot dog stand.

They got a hot dog each, Stiles made Derek pay for it, and then they began walking again, heading towards the parking lot where the Camaro was parked and waiting for them.

“Are you gonna finish your story or just stuff your face with hot dog?” Derek raised a brow at Stiles, who was not only putting all his weight against the side of the Camaro but stuffing his face with hot dog.

Not that Derek was complaining because he got to see Stiles licking his lips clean multiple times.

Stiles snorted, mouth still full of hot dog. “The story ain't that exciting. We kissed, no sparkle what so ever and we've been friends since. Now she's basically this god damn genius and makes me feel stupid for ever thinking I was into her. Also, hello, I'm so very gay.”

With a little smile tugging at the side of his lips, Derek reached over to brush away a crumb on Stiles' bottom lip. “Pretty glad you're gay.”

Stiles' face flushed at the touch and he stared into Derek's eyes, his own huge and most definitely Bambi eyes. If it wasn't because he had some control, Derek would have taken the chance to kiss Stiles right then and there.

That and Stiles still had hot dog in his mouth.

 _Ah, screw it_ , was the last thought running through Derek's head before he pushed Stiles' hand that was holding onto the half eaten hot dog to the side and leaned close to him.

The kiss was light, soft. Mostly because Stiles was still trying to register it in his brain and as much as he liked having their lips pressed together, Derek did not want to share the chewed hot dog in Stiles' mouth.

Stiles was the one to break the kiss, his face slightly flushed and he was chewing rapidly. For about a moment before he groaned, ran to the nearest dumpster to throw out the rest of the hot dog and spit out whatever was left in his mouth, before returning to Derek, pushing him against the side of the car and resuming the kiss, this time much less soft and ridiculously sweet than before.

That lasted about a moment, then Derek had had enough and broke it. “Okay, enough with the hot dogs. Your place. Now.”

Stiles didn't protest and nearly fell into the car.

And by nearly, he tripped over his own feet on his way into the car and hid his face in embarrassment.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

“Oh my God, Derek, it's really not helping that you're getting hard now.” Stiles' voice was shaking slightly, his hands most definitely trembling as he was trying to get his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door to his apartment.

Which was not easy when a grumpy and growling and nipping Derek Hale was pressing up against him, impossibly impatient.

“Then hurry up, get the door open,” Derek murmured, his lips nipping at the other's neck lightly.

“You really are fucking impatient, sourpuss.” Stiles had barely gotten the door open before he was pushed into the first room, turned around and Derek had lashed onto his mouth again.

Stiles wasn't complaining.

He was just glad he didn't end up living with Scott like they had planned out years ago, so he didn't have to kick him out to be having sex with the god damn Greek God, who was currently trying to claw off his shirt.

“Oh my God, Derek, you are literally the most impatient and horny person I've ever met. And that says a lot considering I was around a hormonal Scott the first year he went out with Allison and he gave me way too much detail about their sex life, you don't even want to know.”

“Stiles,” Derek lifted his head from where he had been nipping at Stiles' neck again, hands half on his hips and half on his ass, brows raised. “I really don't wanna hear about your best friend's sex life. I'd rather have one with you and also, you're really slow and if you don't lose your clothes, I'm gonna rip them off with my teeth.”

Stiles gaped at him. “Well, I don't know, that might be insanely hot-”

Derek only had to growl once and then Stiles was nearly running towards the bedroom in his apartment while trying to get rid of his pants and all other clothes.

By the time Derek decided to join him in the bedroom (shirtless, hello wonderful abs) Stiles was only in his boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed and wiggling his brows at him.

“Come and get me, big bad wolf.”

“Really?” Even Derek's eyebrows looked unimpressed. Damn expressive eyebrows. “You're gonna make a Red Riding Hood joke?”

“What, it's kinda fitting.”

“It's definitely not fitting.”

Groaning, Stiles bounced lightly on the bed. “Fine, it's not fitting. Now, get naked, bad boy.”

Derek seemed to hesitate for a moment, he almost looked embarrassed, but eventually started unzipping his pants and dropping them. And now Stiles could see why he was hesitating.

“Oh my God, you have pink undies!” He did not even try to hide the wide grin spreading across his face at the sight.

Again with the unimpressed eyebrow lift. “Do you want me to comment on all your action figures?”

Stiles stared for a moment, then shrugged. “Point taken.” He wiggled his brows, the grin still playing on his lips. “Lose the panties, baby.”

Derek did, throwing them somewhere towards the action figures on Stiles' dresser, and then joined him on the bed, their lips locking together once again.

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

Stiles was the first to wake the next morning. For a whole two seconds he was confused as to why he was spooning with Derek Hale. And not regular spooning but naked spooning. And sweat. But then he properly woke up and remembered the night before, which had him grinning.

He leaned over to give Derek's cheek a quick peck, before he carefully rolled out of the bed behind Derek, leaving the blanket over him, so he could continue getting some sleep. He slipped into his underwear and moved to leave the room.

Only to stop at the sight of pink undies thrown over the Iron Man figure on his dresser and he couldn't help but snort at the memory of Derek in those things.

Stiles bit down a grin and went over to his discarded pants near the door to get his phone out. He, as quietly as he possibly could, he leaned over to snap a quick picture of the sleeping and very naked Derek Hale in his bed and saving the picture.

Later, he was gonna make that his background picture.

Slowly, he tiptoed out of the room and pulled the door to a close behind him, just so he wouldn't wake up Derek by the noise of him making breakfast.

Or at least trying to.

Truth to be told, he hadn't made breakfast for a while. And a while was probably around 2 years, maybe 1.5 years, but a long time anyway. He was so used to just grabbing a cup of hot chocolate, go to the store and get Isaac to bring in something from the diner on the way to work. It had worked for a while now, so why stop with the good tradition?

Only problem was; Derek was a coffee person and not being one himself, Stiles did not have a coffee machine. So he decided they'd have to go without coffee. If he could deal with a horny and impatient sourpuss, he could deal with a grumpy and sleepy one. Not problem.

Stiles went over to the fridge, pulled it open and stuck his head inside, only to find... absolutely nothing. He groaned deeply and rested his head against the fridge door, pouting.

“You suck, Stilinski,” he murmured to himself, stood back up and closed the fridge.

He panicked for a whole two seconds before he plugged the toaster in. At least having toast was always a plan B. A very crappy plan B.

He only managed to grab the half empty jam jar from the fridge after putting the toast into the toaster, when Derek came out from the bedroom, groaning and limping slightly, his hair all over the place.

Despite being obviously only half awake, Derek had managed to put on the pink undies again and Stiles was not complaining. He quite liked them on Derek. Derek moved over to Stiles and gave his cheek a quick peck, then ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it to lay down again. “My ass fucking hurts,” he grumbled sleepily.

Grinning, Stiles wiggled his brows and returned Derek's cheek peck with a lip peck. “You're welcome.”

Cue the unimpressed eyebrow raise. “What's for breakfast?”

“Um, toast? Okay, I don't know, I literally have nothing but toast. I don't even have coffee.”

Derek stared at him for a moment, then glanced over at the toaster and then back at Stiles. “Let's skip breakfast. 'Least for another couple of hours.”

Stiles perked up, eyes wide and a smile slowly forming on his lips. “Really?”

Derek nodded and stepped closer to him. “I'll take you to the diner after.”

Stiles didn't hesitate to grab Derek's hand and led him back towards the bedroom, leaving and forgetting all about the toasts even though they had already popped up. “Deal!”

“I'm topping this time.”

“Ha, you wish!”

**[Insert Fancy Line Break Here]**

When Scott pushed the door to Stilinski's Comic Vault open the following day, he didn't have to look at Stiles for more than a second to know that the date with his possibly soulmate had went better than expected. He grinned widely as he made his way over to the counter and wiggled his brows when Stiles noticed him.

“Sooo,” he said, looking curiously at his best friend, “how did it go?”

Stiles bit his lip, obviously trying to hold back his excitement. But like always, the excitement was only held for about a second, before he allowed it out. “It went fucking perfect, oh my God.”

“Aah, that's my bro.” Scott patted Stiles' shoulder, happy that his best friend finally found someone after all these years. “I'm gonna assume you finally got something then?”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles nodded, sighing softly. “And oh man, it was great. Especially because he-”

“No!” Scott immediately put his fingers in his ears, shaking his head. “I really do not want to hear the details!”

Stiles grinned widely and leaned over the counter, closer to Scott, and started describing every last bit of the night with Derek, while Scott kept plugging his fingers in his ears and made noises.

After all the detail Scott had told him about with Allison, Stiles only thought it was fair to get some payback.

Stiles continued for another couple of moments – despite the disapproving looks from his costumers and the amused grin Erica send them – until his phone buzzed in his pocket and he stopped to check. Only to smile widely.

 **Derek** : tell me more about this iron man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of sex scene written but I haven't written smut for ages. I tried but I just didn't feel comfortable with it, so I decided to not write it.  
> Also a quick note about the Scallison relationship: I don't care that they broke up and I don't care that I'm shipping Scott/Kira like a mad man already. I'm way too lazy to change it and Scallison will always have a special place in my heart, so it's there to stay. Also, I like to make a little side story in my head, that the marriage problem between Scott and Allison in this is Isaac, because those three are my OT3, don't judge.  
> Thanks for reading! I'm [deans-crotch](http://deans-crotch.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr and I'm always (and desperately) accepting prompts for either drabbles or huge fics.


End file.
